Our Fairy Tail
by WolfyMagician
Summary: A bored James finds an old story he helped co-write years ago! Rocketshippy.  Yes, 'Tail' is meant to be like that.


**Our Fairy Tail**

James yawned.

It was afternoon, when the cottage he lived in was most quiet. As far as he knew, Meowth, his feline best friend, was lazily taking a cat-nap somewhere outside. James found this odd as the weather looked chilly and likely to throw a storm at them soon. By now, he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, hands stretched behind his back.

"Ah, I'm so bored!" he groaned to nobody in particular. Really, the place was dull when no voices were screaming at him. He made to take a nap, heading for the large bed in front of him, when his eyes caught the reflection of light from the work table. Since he was not necessarily the most focused person in the world, he curiously bounded for the shiny object…

"Ooh! I remember this!"

_Once upon a time there was a lovely pretty prinsess ever. She was so beutiful and her name was Prinsess Jessie._ **The was also a prince. his name was James.**

James couldn't help but grin as he saw the two different handwriting styles in the tiny book. He knew which one belonged to whom, though.

**James was the coolest and bravest person in the world. everyone loved his Growlie. **_But james wasnt as brave as the prinsess. Prinsess Jessie was bravester than james._ **No prince James was cool princess Jessie doesnt know how to spell braver. **_The prinsess hit the stupid prince for being so dumb & a idiot._

James snickered. How could he have forgotten the most important thing in the world? He couldn't wait to read the ending; he wasn't even sure whether the story was finished in the first place.

_Aniways prinsess Jessie was in her big garden when an evil person came and tried to grabbed her. She got so mad that she screamed at him 'wht are you doing to me?' the person didnt say sorry and tried to kidnap the prinsess!_ **Then prince James came to the rescue! he used his cool powers and pushd the person off Jessie cause he was a hero and wanted to be nice. 'Get off the princess! shouted james **_But Jessie was better and hitted the evil person with a mallet. The person felt so sad and hurted from the hit that he cried and runned away home._

**'James thank you so much im so happy!' the princess told prince james and hugged him. 'I think your so brave! she said. 'Your welcome princess I just wanted to help prince James said and hugged her back** _Then prinsess Jessie hit james with her mallet to for being a idiot. 'i coulda winned without your help! she shouted you suck!_

James noticed that there were crossed-out words at that point and wondered what he had wanted to write. Could it have been something regarding that last comment? He couldn't remember. He was having too much fun laughing at their silliness.

**So then they left to go to the baking place where the sell bred to get a milion boxes of jelly donuts! yum! **_But prinsess Jessie didnt want donuts so she went somewhere else. _**James wantd to keep the princess safe so he went with her to.** _they walked for like 10000000000000000000 miles. James was tired and gonna faint buut prinsess Jessie was cooler an said 'im not waiting you suck'_

**But aluffa sudden Jessie wasnt not awake and almost died so James took her to the palace rite next to them and he was running super fast to.** _The prinsess had to be woked up with a kiss like in the good fairy tails by a really rich prince with so much money and gold and cloths and diamonds and pokemon. but there was no prince there he had to 1st come from that scary cassle with a fast ponyta or rapidash so he can save the prinsess!_ **But James was a prince too!** _not a real prince he was just a fake _**No he wasnt he was gonna save the prinsess insted! **_Eww! no Jessie didn't wanna be kissed by james! she wantd a real prince with a cassle that was bigger then tha world and the sun and the moon with a lot of dreses for her._ **James owned evryting even the air** _no Jessie owned the air she made it and she wud wait for her prince 4ever and ever until he comed_ **But then**

The story ended there. James never finished it, after all. And it was a pity, too, because he enjoyed it greatly; the story was pointless, irrational, and, most of all, original. But by two little kids who had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives. Kids who had ran away from whatever their pasts held. How could he put an ending that described them now?

Grabbing the pen that had fallen beside him when he had hurriedly snatched the book from the table, he began on a new page:

**But then, James stroked his beautiful princess's cheek and smiled at her pretty face. "I may not be a prince," he began tenderly, "but I am willing to try. If you let me kiss you awake, I promise to stay with you until the end of time, doing everything you tell me to. That way, you don't have to be alone like you were before we met. We'll just make the best of it." He leaned down and placed his lips, softly, upon the princess's. "I love you, Princess Jessie."**

**Almost instantly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Okay."**

**They rode off into the sunset with their Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon, holding each other.**

"Watcha doing?" suddenly came a tired voice from behind him. James jumped to his feet and turned around, clutching the book tightly to his chest.

"Oh! Nothing, Jess," he said as he came face-to-face with his best friend.

She eyed him suspiciously, slowly lowering her gaze to his arms. "What are you doing with a book? I didn't know you could read."

He smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself? Come here."

Jessie rolled her eyes and strode over to her husband, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. By then, the book was in her hands and she was examining the cover.

"'The Pretty Prin_s_ess Jessie and James,'" she read out loud, adding emphasis on the extra 's'. "Huh, this sounds familiar."

She noted that the cover contained a drawing (in crayon, no less) of a figure in a pink dress, tiara and all, with long, red hair flowing in nonexistent breeze. Below her, another figure with a head of blue stood, holding what looked like large tires. If it weren't for the sprinkles and the tiny **'donuts!'** scrawled beside it, Jessie would've thought children to be insane under the age of seven. But she smiled. How could she not?

Just as she was turning the first page, the preface that claimed she was about to read the best story in the universe, James turned her and tilted her chin up with his index finger. Grinning sheepishly, he bent down for a quick kiss, pouring all his soul into it. When they parted, he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

Jessie's giggles assured him that the story truly was the best in the universe.

"And we lived happily ever after," he murmured, just as he had written at the end of the story.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I was bored. I had nothing to do at three in the morning, so this is what happens. Hahah, I had fun not using spell-check as it might annoy my comp. Yes, spelling sucks because it was little Jess an' Jim doing all the story telling. This is more of a drabble, I guess. Or fluff-bunny. O_o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, its character's, _the writer's who won't make a Jessie and James get together already_, uh, yeah. **


End file.
